


Year Ender

by Glittersandmeow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, New Year, a little bit of Saphael, demon attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow
Summary: It was the end of the year but duty calls for Alec and Magnus was annoyed by that in his party.





	

Magnus threw a huge party in his loft for a year end celebration. It was the most amazing party in New York but he was still annoyed by the fact that Alec, his Alec, got a call from the institute because of the demon attack near Central Park. He wanted to spend the rest hours of the year with Alec but duty calls for him, and Alec can’t say no to that. He promised Magnus to be back at eleven o’clock so that they could end the year with a kiss. 

 

The thing is, it’s eleven o’clock but Alec wasn’t still there. He was worried and annoyed that his man wasn’t back. He got near the door to take a peek if Alec is there but he wasn’t. He got back to the balcony. He stared at the stars and asked them mentally where his Alexander was.   
He heard some guest arriving mostly werewolf because vampires reacted quickly. He snapped his fingers to avoid the fight. “I said no conflict in my party.” He shouted and they parted ways in the other sides of the loft. 

 

Most of the downworlders is in his party. He loved this but still Alec wasn’t around. He got himself a beer inside the kitchen and saw Raphael and Simon kissing. He rolled his eyes. “It’s not even the countdown yet but you’re sucking each other’s soul out.” Raphael broke the kiss with a grin while Simon was a bit embarrassed and did not look at Magnus. “Let me guess. He’s still not here?” Raphael said. “Sadly, maybe he’s still killing those fucking demons. Whatever, you could go back to your business” He said and got back to the balcony and continued talking to the stars.   
He heard the people behind him shout their countdown to end the year. 

 

10..

 

9..

 

 

8..

 

 

7..

 

 

6..

 

 

5..

 

 

4..

 

 

3..

 

2..

 

He didn’t hear them say the last number because someone grabbed his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was all familiar to him. His scent, his hands, his lips. He kissed him back. Letting him know that he loved him and he was worried if anything happened. He felt the man smiled while he kissed back.  
He broke the kiss to breathe. “I’m sorry. I’m late.” Alec said. “You were right on time actually.” He smiled and pecked a kiss on Alec’s lips. He hugged him. “I missed you already.” He felt a kiss on his head and Alec hugged him back. For him that was the most great year end and an amazing beginning for this New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late Christmas and early New Year gift to you guys. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Tweet me on @ShumagnusMatt


End file.
